


yesterday's mistakes

by thedrugdealingshark



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adultery, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrugdealingshark/pseuds/thedrugdealingshark
Summary: no matter the consequences, daniel finds himself with kane even when everything's changed.





	

Kane’s skin feels like it’s on fire. Still, Daniel’s fingers dig even deeper.

Like running your hand over an open flame from a lighter, the feeling of being that close to the fire without being burned. Tolerable enough to stand. 

Daniel could say the adrenalin rush that comes with it is also similar to this very situation. 

They’re holed up in Kane’s hotel room - it was a lot easier to have a room together back when they were part of a tag team, now Daniel’s paranoid that every prying eye is cast upon him when he’s even within a few feet of Kane’s hotel room. Still, he finds himself stopping and knocking every once in awhile. Kane always lets him in. 

The room’s always nicer than what they used to shack up in. Being with the Authority has its perks - perks coming in the form of plush beds and bathtubs the size of jacuzzis. Daniel never asked why he joined, or what made him do it, but he could guess that _this_ might be on the list of Kane’s reasons. 

It’s dark in the hotel room now - every nice chandelier and expensive lamp being turned off - and the only light fades through in the window, coming from the city nightlife. Bright neon signs, street lamps. It feels like an entirely different world when Daniel thinks about it. 

Kane’s looming over him, they’re both sweating - Daniel more so. It feels like the entire room’s up in blazes. 

Daniel feels that maybe it’s the guilt. Or maybe the embarrassment that after all he’s been through, marriage, the Wyatts, whatever, that he’s still not moved on. 

Which - Kane hasn’t either, he wouldn’t be here with Daniel right now if he had, but everything feels so much warmer than what Daniel remembers. 

Everything else, though, is pretty much the same. The gentle touches, the soft kisses, that look that Kane gives him that makes Daniel feel like he’s the only one Kane’s ever cared about. It even feels just as _right_ as it did before, but there’s this new nagging voice in the back of Daniel’s head that’s screaming at him, telling him it’s not. And it’s not. 

Daniel’s selfish for letting himself think it is, even letting his guard down for one second. And yet, he’s still here. Pressed into Kane’s luxury hotel mattress, letting his hands wander up and down Daniel’s body like he’s searching to see if anything’s different. 

Daniel lets himself kiss Kane back with the same amount of want and intensity, and even Kane’s lips are warm on his. 

At one point, when Kane’s moving against him faster, and his hands have settled on Daniel’s hips, fingernails digging down into the skin, that Kane kisses him so hard he’s sure his lips will be bruised. 

It reminds Daniel of the earlier stages of their relationship, when the anger was still there, still stored over from whatever match they had, and they’d take it out on each other. When the kisses were rougher, when the bites were enough to draw blood, when they both had bruises similar to the shape of each other’s fingers. 

Daniel half wishes he could get out of his head long enough to enjoy the moment as Kane’s mouth moves to the side of his throat, but he finds himself reminiscing the memories with this uncomfortable feeling of emptiness that surfaces even in the pit of his stomach. 

Truth is, Daniel misses the way things were. He misses when everything felt okay and good and not being within a few feet of Kane was a very sin upon itself. He misses Kane, and in some ways, maybe he still loves Kane, and he absolutely hates himself for it. 

Things will never be the same, both Kane and Daniel know this. At the end of the day, no matter how many times Daniel ends up in Kane’s hotel room, or in Stephanie and Hunter’s office with no one around, things are completely different now. Everything is different. 

Daniel has his legs wrapped around Kane’s waist and his grip on Kane’s shoulders is like a vise, and he could swear that he hears Kane whisper that he’s missed him against his skin. 

Daniel has to fight himself to keep from saying it back. 

\- - - - 

Daniel wakes up before Kane, that part hasn’t changed. 

Mornings probably have to be the least favorite part of Daniel’s days. 

Kane’s got his arm slung over the empty space where Daniel fell asleep, and Daniel quietly picks up his discarded clothing he wore last night. Along with it lie Kane’s Authority approved suit and tie. The familiar feeling that last night was the worst mistake he’s ever made is freshly budding within Daniel’s stomach. 

Ever so often, in between gathering up and hunting down every article of clothing, Daniel will glance over at Kane to make sure he’s still asleep, and it only makes the feeling worse. In the end, he’s always hurting someone. Maybe it’s all he’s good for. 

Daniel’s not sure what would happen if Kane were to wake up before he left, he never has before, but Daniel’s not too eager to find out. Maybe he would try and convince him to stay, try talking him out of everything that’s keeping them apart, and maybe Daniel doesn’t trust himself enough not to give in. 

Daniel drops one of his shoes, making a little more noise than he’d intended on, and he instinctively holds his breath. He allows himself to breathe again, dipping down to pick up the shoe when Kane doesn’t move after about ten seconds of waiting. Daniel wonders if Kane just pretends to be asleep, letting Daniel go so they can avoid any awkward and unwanted confrontations. 

He shakes off the thought easily enough, not bothering to study Kane’s face to prove the suspicion wrong, and shrugs on his shirt and heads for the door. 

Daniel leaves the hotel room forcing himself to think of Kane as nothing more than a bad habit, one that he will return to over and over as long as fate allows him to do so.


End file.
